Our Little Secret
by conceptoftwo
Summary: QW15 - Day 5 - Secrets & Guilty Pleasures - Santana starts a secret relationship with her best friends big sister.


"Finally we're here, it's been so long since I've seen Quinn" Kitty excitedly said as she walked through the airport trying to find her big sister amongst the crowd of people.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Santana asked as she walked along Kitty's side.

"Like 6 months"

"You know, I still find it weird that I have never met your sister before." Santana commented, she had known Kitty for three years and she had never once met her sister before.

"Yeah, Quinn doesn't like coming home a lot. She doesn't really get on very well with my mom and dad"

Santana can kind of understand why that was as she too didn't really get along with Kitty's parents, they were very conservative and they were not fond of the fact that Santana was gay. They originally wanted Kitty to completely stay away from Santana but Kitty somehow got them to overlook it, or rather they would just keep their comments to themselves rather than preach them to Kitty as she knew she wouldn't listen.

"Oh my God, there she is. Quinn!" Kitty shouted ecstatically as she ran towards a figure in the near distance.

Santana watched Kitty run off towards a blonde woman, she followed after her and as she got closer and closer she saw that Kitty's big sister was actually quite beautiful, in fact she was more than that.

"It's so good to see you Q" Kitty grinned at her big sister.

"I'll start coming home more this year, to see you more. But soon I won't have to because you'll be joining me here"

Since Kitty was a Fabray she had to attend Yale, all Fabray's went to Yale. It was also another reason why she and Santana came to visit this weekend, since they were seniors in high school they had to start deciding on colleges for next year. Yale was already set for Kitty, she was just here to have a look. As for Santana, Yale was one of her options but she had her heart set on being in New York, but Kitty managed to persuade her to come up with her for the weekend to check it out, insisting that once Santana sees it she may change her mind.

"I guess I will be" Kitty replied back, "Anyway, Quinn this is Santana, she's thinking of applying here too" Kitty pointed towards Santana who had now caught up and was standing right next to her blonde friend.

Santana looked up towards the older blonde, her eyes instantly connecting with the hazel ones in front of her. One glance of those eyes and it was like Santana froze, these eyes were captivating and Santana never wanted to let go of the gaze.

"Hi Santana, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard all about you from Kitty" If Santana thought Quinn's eyes were captivating she should have waited to hear her voice, it was raspy and it sent chills down Santana's spine.

"Hi" Santana smiled, "You too, Kitty's told me a lot about you".

"All good I hope" Quinn winked at the brunette causing Santana to give her a light smile, she liked Quinn already. "Alright, did you two check any bags in?"

"No we just have carry on" Kitty replied, lifting her bag to show Quinn as she said so.

"Okay then, let's go. My friend let me borrow her car so we can drive back instead of getting the bus" Quinn said to the other two girls.

The three girls started walking off until they reached the car park outside the airport, and when they reached the car their bags were put in the boot of the car and then they climbed inside, with Kitty in the front next to Quinn and Santana in the back.

They arrived at the dorms and once out of the car, Santana could already see that Yale had a beautiful Campus, she was excited to see more of it even though at the moment she was still leaning towards New York. There was just something about living in New York City which excited Santana, the idea that there were so many prospects and opportunities there.

The trio walked inside and Quinn led them to her dorm room, luckily Quinn's roommate was out of town this weekend and said that Kitty and Santana could sleep on her bed, which the girls were grateful about because the floor would not be comfortable.

"Here we go" They all walked inside the room. Quinn switched the lights and Kitty and Santana placed their bags on the floor.

"This is nice" Kitty commented, inspecting the room.

"It's alright, it's just handy to get to class and go to the library" Quinn replied, stating the reason why she hadn't moved away from campus yet despite this being her third year.

"Are you staying in the dorms next year as well?" Kitty asked her sister.

"Probably" Quinn shrugged.

"At least we'll be close next year then" Kitty grinned.

"Yeah" Quinn smiled back, "Anyway, there is this party later on. Do you two wanna go to it?" Quinn asked.

"I'm up for it" Santana responded back first causing the blonde in front of her to smirk slightly.

Hearing her friends' response next to her Kitty replied back with a yes too.

Since they had a bit of time before the party, they all sat back, Quinn on her bed, Kitty on Quinn's desk chair and Santana on Quinn's roommate's bed.

"So Santana, do you have a boyfriend?" Quinn asked. Santana would have assumed that Quinn knew about her sexuality already, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Actually Quinn, Santana's gay" Kitty replied for her.

"Oh really" Something about the small smile that arrived on Quinn's face intrigued Santana.

"Yup" Santana confirmed.

"You shouldn't tell that to the girls around here, they'll be at your feet begging to experiment with you"

That didn't sound bad to Santana at all, in fact it sounded quite fun.

"I wouldn't be complaining" Santana smirked at the blonde.

Quinn raised her eyebrow and matched Santana's smirk as they gazed into each other eyes.

"Anyway, shouldn't we start getting ready for this party?" Kitty brought the two girls out of their gazes, both of them shifting it so that they were now looking at the younger blonde.

"Yeah, let's get ready" Quinn agreed and proceeded to get off the bed.

After about half an hour the three girls were all ready. Santana walked out of the dorms bathrooms and back into Quinn's room. Santana lost all of her words when she saw Quinn in her dress, it was black and it clung to her in all the right places. Santana couldn't help but check her out, when her eyes got down to Quinn's ass her eyes glued to it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Quinn's words brought Santana out of her haze.

Santana couldn't believe she had been caught, she quickly scrambled and turned her head, hiding the blush that had arrived on her face. "Sorry, I was just uh… Sorry"

Quinn chuckled at Santana's reaction, "It's alright, I actually liked it"

Did that mean Quinn liked Santana staring at her that way, Santana wanted to ask her what she meant by that but she couldn't since Kitty had just entered the room.

"I'm ready" Kitty announced.

"Alright then, let's go" Quinn winked at Santana before walking out the door, Kitty and Santana following behind her.

The three of them walked to the party since it was at a house nearby, when they got there they could already tell that it was going to be good. The music was bouncing, everyone had a drink in their hand, and numerous bodies on the dancefloor in the living room were grinding on each other. This was the side of college Santana knew that she would enjoy.

"Let's get a drink" Quinn suggested as she walked over to the table where all the alcohol was, she poured three vodka lemonade and handed them over to each girl.

Santana drank hers pretty quickly and then poured herself another one, adding more vodka to her drink this time. She turned back to the other two and her eyes moved over to Quinn's, the blonde looking at her impressed at how well she can down her drink no matter how strong it was.

"Oh my God, is that Mel?!" Kitty shouted, looking to her right.

Quinn turned her head to see where Kitty was looking, "Yeah it is. You should go and say hi, I know she's missed you"

"I can't believe it's her! I'm gonna go talk to her" Before leaving Kitty turned to Santana, "You gonna be okay?" she asked, a bit wary about leaving Santana on her own.

"I'm good" Santana smiled back, she didn't mind being on her own, she was happy to talk to anyone. Plus it gave her a chance to check out these girls Quinn was talking about, if anyone wanted to experiment with her tonight Santana would happily go for it.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her" Quinn commented before Kitty left.

"You will huh?" Santana smiled as she turned to the other blonde.

"Yep, I'll keep my eye on you"

Santana decided that she very much liked the idea of Quinn keeping an eye on her. Santana finished off the rest of her drinks, her mind filling with many thoughts about how Quinn could keep an eye on her, she didn't really know if she was allowed to think about Kitty's sister this way but she seriously couldn't help it, especially with the way Quinn was looking at her.

"So Santana, do you wanna go dance?" Quinn questioned to her and Santana didn't hesitate to say yes.

Quinn takes hold of Santana's hand and leads them both towards the middle of the made up dancefloor, when they were there Quinn surprised Santana by grabbing Santana's hands and placing them on her waist and then wrapping her own arms around Santana's neck causing their bodies to press together tightly.

"What are you doing?" Santana whispered, stunned slightly at Quinn's sudden actions.

Quinn leaned in closer so that she could speak into Santana's ear, "You know, ever since Kitty said that you like girls, all I can think about is what it would be like to be with another girl"

Santana leaned her head back so that she could look directly at the blonde, a small smirk arriving on her face, because how could she not love this moment right now when this insanely beautiful girl wanted to have sex with her. "You want me to fuck you?"

"I do" Quinn grinned at the brunette and upon seeing that smile Santana decided that it was time to leave this party early.

Her smirk widened at the thought of what was going to happen. Kitty was her best friend and she knew that it was wrong of her to sleep with her sister but she couldn't not do this, ever since she had laid her eyes upon Quinn she would be denying it if she said she hadn't thought about sleeping with the girl.

"Let's get out of here" Santana husked.

Quinn instantly took Santana hand in her own and led them both out of the house. They pretty much ran back to Quinn's dorm as both of them had a similar goal in mind and what they wanted, and they both wanted it now.

When they got back to Quinn's dorm, Quinn let go of Santana's hand, moving in front of her to unlock the door. As she did so Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and attached her lips to Quinn's neck. Quinn's hand which wasn't pre-occupied unlocking the door made its way into Santana's hair, her fingers running through the base of Santana's head whilst the brunette sucked on the pale skin on Quinn neck.

Quinn managed to unlock her door and the two walked inside, Santana's arms still around Quinn's waist and her lips still attached to Quinn's neck.

Wanting to feel Santana's lips on her own, Quinn turned around, her arms instantly wrapping around Santana's neck as she crashed her lips onto the brunettes. Their lips moved passionately against one another's, their moans being caught in each other's mouth and this was the moment Santana was _really_ glad that Quinn's roommate wasn't here for the weekend.

But then another thought popped into her head, a thought that she probably should have thought about when they were just about to leave the party.

"Wait" Santana removed her lips from Quinn's slightly, which caused Quinn to just start kissing Santana's neck instead, this resulting in a breathy moan from the brunette. "What about Kitty?" Santana questioned, trying to keep her focus on the issue but Quinn sucking on her neck was a big distraction.

"She's with Mel. Mel will bring her back, she lives in the room next to me" Quinn muttered into Santana's neck.

That was all Santana needed, and after hearing that she reconnected her lips to the blondes, catching the blondes moan in her mouth as she entered her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Any thought of this being wrong because Quinn was Kitty's sister leaving her mind because the want for Quinn took over.

Santana reached behind Quinn's back and started to unzip Quinn's dress, the dress slowly falling from Quinn's body as the zip went further down. Quinn pushed the dress down from her waist and then stepped out of it once it pooled at her feet. She did the same to Santana's dress, pushing it down to reveal the brunettes body.

Santana walked them both back to reach the bed where they both fell back on the bed with Santana on top of Quinn.

When Santana reached a sensitive spot of Quinn's neck causing Quinn to arch her back as a response she reached behind and unhooked the clasp to Quinn's bra, throwing it behind her. She trailed her kisses from Quinn's neck down to her chest as she took a hard nipple in her mouth, running her tongue over the tip as her finger mimicked the action on the other breast.

"Santana" Quinn breathed out, her fingers making their way into the brunette's hair to drag her back up to reconnect their mouth together. "Fuck me" she muttered into the heated kiss.

Santana smirked and moved her hand down south, the slid her hand underneath Quinn's panties to find that Quinn was absolutely soaked. If Santana needed an ago boost, it was this one right now, the fact that she got Quinn this wet so fast.

Her fingers slid through Quinn's centre, finding placement on Quinn's clit, rubbing tight circles.

"Oh fuck" Quinn whispered.

Santana pushed two fingers inside of the blonde, causing Quinn to roll her head back, to which Santana took the opportunity to attach her lips to Quinn's neck.

She thrust her fingers in and out of the blonde, her thumb simultaneously rubbing Quinn's clit as she did so. Quinn matched Santana's thrusts with her hips, almost feeling like she was ready to let go.

"Mmmh Santana, I'm gonna come" Quinn moaned loudly, her fingers scraping down Santana's back.

"Do it, come for Quinn" Santana whispered into her ear.

With one last curl of Santana's fingers, Quinn came, screaming Santana's name as she did so.

Santana couldn't help but grin at the scene in front of her, the fact that she made Quinn scream like that was a great accomplishment in itself.

Once Quinn managed to regain her breath she smiled up at the Latina hovering above her, "Well fuck, that was fun"

"It definitely was" Santana agreed.

"Now, it's your go" Quinn smirked up at the brunette, quickly switching their positions.

* * *

It was around an hour later when Kitty came back, luckily they had finished but they were lying in bed naked with each other making out and it was extra lucky that Kitty didn't have a key to get into the room so both girls could quickly put some clothes on.

"That party was so fun, it was great seeing Mel again after all this time" Kitty said as she walked into the room. "How come you guys left so early?" she wondered as she started getting changed into her pyjamas.

"Um" Santana was lost for words, usually she was good at lying but now all that was coming to her mind was the truth and she couldn't exactly tell Kitty that she left the party to go and bang her sister now could she?

"I wasn't feeling too great so Santana kindly took me home" Quinn spoke up for the both of them.

"Yeah" Santana said, going along with the story.

"That was nice of you San… Oh hey, looks like you were getting somewhere before Quinn dragged you out there" Kitty pointed to the newly formed hickey on Santana's neck.

Santana immediately lifted her hand up to where the bruise was, she did not know that that was there.

"So, who was it San?" Kitty asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Um, just this girl"

"Come on Santana, what did she look like?" Kitty wanted more information.

Santana rolled her eyes slightly, Kitty did always like to know specifics, "Um, she was blonde" her eyes shifted over to Quinn's, "Really hot" a smirk forming on her lips, as did Quinn's once Santana said these words.

"Sounds like your type" Kitty chuckled, "Anyway, I am so tired so I'm going to sleep now. How do you want to do this San, do you want to top and tail, that way we'll probably get more room"

"Uh, yeah sounds good"

"Cool, I'll just go and brush my teeth really quick" Kitty announced, grabbing her toothbrush and heading to the dorm bathrooms.

"That was close" Santana commented after the other blonde had walked out of the room.

"Yeah, that could have been awkward" Quinn replied.

"Yeah" Santana agreed, she didn't even want to imagine that situation if Quinn had caught them, "Thanks for this by the way" Santana pointed to the mark on her neck.

Quinn smirked as she looked at the hickey, "I like it, I like marking you" she husked as she pressed her body up against the brunettes, "Maybe I'll mark you again tomorrow. Would you want that?"

"Fuck yeah" Santana breathed out.

Quinn leaned in to give Santana one last lingering kiss before letting go and leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Goodnight Santana".

With that, Quinn walked over to her own bed and slid under the covers. Kitty walked in moments later, getting under the covers of the opposite bed with Santana following her.

* * *

The next day it had been planned that Quinn was going to take the other two girls on a tour of Yale's campus, so that they could get a view of it all. First she took them round showing them all of the relevant places, the different lecture halls, the library, the court yard, she showed them everywhere.

Along the tour every so often Quinn and Santana would catch each other's eye and they would send a flirty smile towards one another.

After they had been to every place Quinn could think off they went for a coffee at the café on campus.

"So, what do you think little sis, how do you like Yale?" Quinn asked.

"I love it, this is definitely the place for me" Kitty grinned.

"Once you attend Yale, you'll be a true Fabray" Quinn recited her father's words, he would constantly tell this to his daughters as they grew up. Everyone in the family went to Yale and he wouldn't have his daughters be any different.

Quinn was just relieved that Kitty actually did like it here and she wouldn't be forced to go by their parents.

"What about you Santana?" Quinn asked the brunette.

Santana looked into those hazel eyes, "Yale is becoming more pleasing by the minute"

Quinn smirked at the brunette, "You know, I think I need to go to the bathroom real quick" Quinn directed towards the other two girls, Santana in particular.

Santana knew what that smile meant, "Actually, I think I need to go as well. Back in a minute" Santana got up out of her seat and followed Quinn to the bathroom.

Once inside she saw Quinn leaning on a door of a cubicle smirking wildly, she walked toward the blonde with a giant grin on her face. She followed Quinn into the cubicle, Quinn shutting the door behind them and turning the lock on the door.

She turned around and Santana pressed her body up against Quinn's who was leaning on the door.

"So you're liking Yale more and more huh?" Quinn teased as her arms wrapped around Santana's neck.

Santana was grinning like a Cheshire cat right now, "Definitely" she said as she leaned in and kissed those lips which she had been thinking about all day, and her hand moved underneath Quinn's dress.

* * *

The day came when Kitty and Santana had to leave Yale and get back to Lima. Neither of them wanted to leave, Kitty didn't want to leave and go back to boring Lima, she wanted to be at Yale already and Santana didn't want to leave Quinn. This weekend had been the best weekend she had ever had, she didn't want it to be over already.

Whilst Kitty was in the bathroom of the restaurant they were eating at, it gave Santana and Quinn the chance to talk.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" Santana asked.

"Sure"

"What happens now? Like, between me and you?" Santana questioned, she didn't really know what she expected or what she wanted. For starters, Quinn was at college hundreds of miles away from where Santana lived and Santana was in high school, her last year of high school with only a few months left but she was in high school nonetheless.

"I don't know" Quinn sighed, she didn't want this to be over either.

"Maybe, we could, I don't know, start something" Santana nervously suggested.

"What? Like a relationship?"

"Maybe?" Santana shrugged, not knowing if it was a good suggestion or not.

"How would that even work? You live in Ohio, I live here. Plus you're my sister's best friend"

"I have a car, I could come and visit and as for Kitty, she wouldn't have to know, it could be our little secret"

Quinn grinned at the girl sat in front of her, "Our little secret, I like that".


End file.
